With the constraint of materials, an existing capacitive screen is unable to perform induction in some special occasions. For example, with respect to a smart wristwatch which changes to a straight strip state from a bent state, the anti-bending ability of a conducting material of the wristband is finite, thus leading that the wristband is not durable. The existing capacitive screen is composed of a deformable material per se, but the force of deformation and the displacement caused by deformation cannot be detected; and the material is likely to be excessively damaged due to deformation, and is thus short in life.
In addition, a processing technology of the existing sensing circuit is complicated in procedure owing to the adoption of manners, such as sputtering and coating, and relatively high in processing requirement and processing cost; and generally, the processed sensing circuit is not flexibly tensile, thereby having poorer tensile property and thus limiting an application scope thereof to a certain degree.
In addition, the measurement of the size, shape, and the like of a curved surface are accomplished mainly depending on a three-coordinates measuring machine at present. It is well-known that the existing three-coordinates measuring machine is more complicated in structure and higher in production cost, and because a calculation process thereof is realized mainly depending on software tools, there is also a great space for improvement in measuring speed and efficiency. Therefore, it is necessary to research a novel curved surface profile measuring method, for a purpose of solving the problems, such as complicated structure, high cost and low measuring speed existing in the prior art.